


My Immortals

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Loves Baklava, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Copley is so done, Copley will go grey early, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Immortals, Mentioned Characters, Sharing a Brain, Team as Family, There is No braincell, Tumblr Prompt, i was left unsupervised, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: After the events that took place in the pharmaceutical lab at Merrick Industries, Copley decides to keep a journal of his life and that of the group of immortals he knows then after.
Comments: 104
Kudos: 77





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this post: https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/637612143890546688

May 4th, 2020

I’m going to state this outright before I say anything else. I might soon regret the decisions that would lead to me now being the liaison for a group of immortals that have left me with a 6,500 plus-year-old former goddess, a former priest and crusader, a former merchant and warrior, a depressed Frenchman, and a newly immortal millennial. 

What the fuck did I get myself into?


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copley takes a moment to explain how he came to this point in his life.

May 6th, 2020

Alright, now that I’ve had a bit of time to get some things settled and think, I figured it best to explain some of my decisions. 

First was made out of grief, my wife got sick, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), by the time she died she couldn’t talk at the end. I watched a woman so full of life slowly lose her life. I know I’m not the only man to see this, but I wanted to find something to make it stop so no one would have to go through it again. Then something started to stick out to me, at the time six years prior there had been a mission that a special team was called in. This team operated through a man that went by the name Booker. They were the only ones aside from the hostages that left the compound we sent them into.

The next decision was to dive deeper into them, who they were, where they came from, the more I looked into things and found information the more little details came up until finally, I have done back the last 75 years ago. I found articles, pictures, IDs, and records. People they saved over the years, we got the benefit. Two or three generations down the line the descendant would do something that gave back to the world. I traced Booker as far as the French revolution, Joe and Nicky to the First Crusade, Andy to about 1,000 BCE. 

Third, I finally reached out. I brought the evidence to Booker, he should have done away with me to protect their secret. He tried to give me a chance to get away and told me in both English and French to fuck off. I won't lie I played into his grief, he understood the pain of watching someone die and not being able to do anything about it. We bonded over our misery, about wish there was something we could have done. Before he hadn't confirmed or denied what they were, but the response that he didn't know was more than enough of an answer for me to continue. 

Fourth, was contacting Merrick, a young CEO of an upcoming pharmaceutical company that had already made promising strides in medicine. It was supposed to be simple, one mission, samples. Booker would turn himself in as a test subject to find a way to give their gift to the world, and if possible get his death. Things did not go according to plan, Merrick got greedy and wanted all of them, especially Andy. I never managed to get the blood out of my carpet.

Fifth, was agreeing to be their liaison. I am now paying my penance for my crimes by finding the jobs that are best suited to them. By wiping their footprint from the world far better than they could. I would help keep them hidden and help them do some while they could. 

So once again, I am now stuck with a 6,500 plus-year-old former goddess, a former priest and crusader, a former merchant and warrior, a depressed Frenchman, and a newly immortal millennial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter until the new year. One project at a time.


	3. Entry 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 10 chapters would of stuff for this fic. I will try to do regular weekly updates at least every Friday or Monday as I did for 'I know this much is true'.

May 9th, 2020

I may as well start with who these people are. 

Andromache the Scythian is otherwise known as Andy this time around. Is the oldest, Andy claims she doesn’t remember how old she is, I think she does and she’s simply not telling me. Either way, she’s incredibly intimidating. There was a comment made that Andy’s forgotten more ways to kill than armies will learn. She’s seen the world time and time again. Andy’s cheated death and I don’t think she has any intention of giving up even with her newfound mortality. Andy does claim to remember how she died and like the rest of them it would seem it was in battle or during war times.

Next are Joe and Nicky, you can’t tell the story of one without the other, they are tied to each other. They are scary. There is no better word for it, the two of them separate are very much dangerous, together they are capable of something else. I hope I never have to share a hostage situation with either of them again. On a normal day, they are kind, patient, and loving. You would never think Nicky to have been a former priest or Yusef to be the artist that he is. Nicky had been a priest sent to the holy land to defend it under the name of god. Yusef had simply been trying to defend his homeland from foreign invaders. Joe says they killed each other many times before realizing they could not die. From it, a love was born and they are over 900 years strong. Nile said it's the classic enemies to friends to lovers that her generation is so fond of. I will get to her soon.

Booker until recently was the youngest. When I met him this was a man two hundred years into grieving for a lost life and cheated out of death. He’d been forced to fight during the war of 1812 under Napoleon. It was there that he tried to desert the ranks to go home to a wife and children instead of freezing or starving to death. Booker was hanged for it. I kind of feel bad for the man, now he’s an alcoholic and an explosives man. Still stands that he’s depressed. 

Finally, we have Nile, poor kid doesn't know what the hell she just got into but she’s in it. I think she’ll do far better than she thinks, she has them at her side and Booker will teach her to learn from his mistakes. Joe and Nicky will be like brothers or maybe even parents in some way. 

I’m told there were two others. A man named Lykon met his final death long before Nicky and Joe came along. The second is Quynh, based on what Nile has told me, she’s alive and has been drowning for 500 years. They’ve looked for her off and on over the years. From the way Andy looks when she’s mentioned I assume, there is something deeper there for the pair of them. I have a new task to add to my list.


	4. Entry 4, 5, and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on Monday's for updates. I got in the habit of it with the last fic, so might as well continue it.

May 10th, 2020

They arrived at my home once again, this time without any guns pointed at me, but they were there. I know what they are capable of now and I won’t be underestimating them again. We went over the board in my office space, my obsessive search for them. This is where it started, because of my hand in what happened to them I am now going to be helping them. Finding the jobs they can do and erasing every trace of them.

They all stayed for dinner. By stay I mean forced, Nicky cooked.

Once we sat down to dinner I came to the conclusion that they are either a linguist's worst nightmare or their fucking wet dream. The following were the mental notes I made while we ate.

Andy knows every language. She’d been around forever, the only issue is that she can’t tell what language it is. I asked her about Mandarin and she got confused before speaking Russian. I have learned that if you speak the language to her, Andy will respond in the correct language. Greek is her default.

Joe speaks Arabic, Italian, French, and a few others. Joe is a bit better at knowing which languages are which when asked about them. Something about them traveling when they're on a break. He’s agreed to teach Nile Arabic. Arabic is his default.

Nicky speaks, Italian, French, Arabic, and a few others. He has also agreed to teach Nile Italian. His default is Italian. 

Booker speaks French, Greek, and Italian. He doesn’t speak Arabic but he understands it very well. I don’t think he wants to understand it at times. French is his default.

Nile speaks English, Spanish, and French. English is her default. They will be teaching her some much-needed tricks over the years, something they’d not be able to do with Booker given that his 'turning' came at a very interesting time. 

At least I did not sit at the table alone tonight as we only understood what little bit of French was spoken by Booker as he added to the conversation. They spoke their defaults and understood each other, so you can now see the dilemma.

May 11th, 2020

A judgment has been passed, Booker is in semi-exile. Booker’s not allowed to join them on missions anymore, which I think hurts him more than anything else. Even if Booker didn’t want this he’s still family to them and them to him. But that trust was broken and a price has to be paid. Being locked up is the cruelest thing to do to someone, especially them, they won't do that to him. Not when he already feels trapped by not being able to die. Booker will be staying here with me, the others are going to go off on their own for a little while and rest, Andy needs to heal, Joe and Nicky need some time alone. 

As they got ready to leave Joe offered Booker a box. Nicky gave him a letter. Andy gave him a hug, it was going to be a while before they saw him again. He had to make himself better before he could go back to them. 

After we came in I asked him if he was going to open the box, he said when it was time. 

May 17th, 2020

Today is Booker’s birthday, the box Joe gave him was his gift. 

It occurred to me that I have Nile’s DOB and Booker’s but due to the calendar issues and lack of a calendar when it concerns Andy. I don’t know the others' birthdays. He’s said that they don’t celebrate really but they use it as a starting point for him in counting how old he is. They will end up doing the same for Nile as well. 

I found him on the balcony with a bottle of whiskey and a leather-bound sketchbook. With pictures of them sketched by Joe and of other people. I had a very good idea that while they did not look like anyone from my research, Booker knew them.


	5. Entry 7, 8, 9, 10, & 11

June 6th, 2020

Even though he is not working with the team Booker regularly makes himself comfortable at the kitchen island with a drink by his side typing away on his laptop. 

What could he possibly have to work on?

June 17th, 2020

They all have guilty pleasure snacks. 

Some of which have gotten them in trouble because they stopped to get them depending on the area they were in. Make a note of what they like to have on hand when they visit again.

June 29th, 2020

I finally asked what it is he’s doing all day. I’m not sure if I regret it or if I’m jealous. 

He’s managing their accounts. 

Between the four of them, they have 5.4 billion dollars. All under different names and various accounts. 87 safe houses in numerous countries. Some of the money is from jobs they’ve worked, others are from investments they’ve made over the years or things that they sold off from their years of traveling. They donate to multiple charities and even have secret funds to go to descendants of Nicky’s and Joe’s families. Some even to various schools, or other people some of them that have done great things with what they have been given.

Booker has been setting up accounts for Nile. As a gift Nile now has a safehouse of her own in Barcelona. 88. Two accounts with a lump sum of money to get started and a few investments made to keep it coming in should they go long periods without jobs. I’m told the longest was after the second world war, they split up for five years, only writing to each other on occasion. 

Nile’s military pension has gone to her family as well as a little extra to keep them going if they decide to take time off to deal with her loss.

July 6th, 2020

Joe has an Instagram account. I ranted about them keeping a low profile and that they couldn’t do that if they had social media accounts. Booker let me rant before showing me the account, all fake names, no faces just places they have been, and Joe’s art.

The account can stay.

July 19th, 2020

Since the Merrick issue was such a big deal the time they were taking off was going to last a little. I check in with everyone weekly, at the very least I will receive a text back.

I’ve been in a panic for three hours worried about the mortal Andromache being out in the world because no one knows where she is. 

Update: If it weren’t for the fact that he’d heal I’d shoot him in the knee. 

Seven and a half hours of panic trying to track this woman and Booker tells me she’s gone on an extended camping trip. She gets a horse, tent, gear, and goes off into the wilderness to just be.

Note to self, get a warning beforehand.


	6. Entry 12, 13, 14 &15

July 26th, 2020

Andy has returned without injury. 

Is this what having children is like? Worrying about them, about the dangers of the world? 

I need a damn drink.

August 3rd, 2020

I made up new identification for them, they all came by to get it and saw fit to stay for dinner again. Luckily they spoke English this time. Nile, still as new as she is asked about Shakespear. Both Andy and Nicky who had each been sitting to the side of him moved away quickly as he started to fuss and curse the man’s name and actions. 

Note: never talk about Shakespear to Joe.

After they left for the night I asked Booker about it. From his understanding, Shakephear tried on more than one occasion to woo and steal Nicky from him. He may have also stolen a poem or two meant for Nicky to assist. Said works may have also been published as his own.

August 10th, 2020

Apparently, they have a warped sense of time to some degree. Daily, hourly, meeting times if no issue for them. But I asked Booker if he could recall the event of Hindenburg and where he was when it happened he rolled his eyes and said of course he remembered, it had only been two years ago. Hindenburg was in 1937. 

That might just be Booker considering he’s an alcoholic. More information is needed.

Also, Booker is ticklish. 

Follow up: No, they all have a screwed sense of time. Andy said the moon landing was a quarter of a century ago, the moon landing was 1969. I don’t think they do much in terms of keeping track of certain current events either. So any anniversary is lost on them. Nicky considers any book written in the last 150 years new. Joe claims that it’s only been 20 years since Picasso passed. 

Part of me wonders if they are fucking with me.

August 11th, 2020

Every time they’ve entered my home Nicky and Joe usually cook. More Nicky as it seems to have something to do with the way he shows his love for the others. 

There was an interesting bet made on Andy guessing the region of Baklava, Nicky lost, Booker won. I will never make that bet.

In that, I found that Andy cannot cook, technically. She is useless to a modern kitchen, but give her the chance to eat some poor furry creature from the forest and she’ll have you well-fed if you give her a fire pit. A skill I’m told that served them greatly during the depression and times of war.


	7. Entry 16, 17 & 18

September 1st, 2020

A package arrived today, since Booker is staying with me I would think it only fair he gets mail or a few packages. 

It was a diploma. They all have degrees and doctorates. Explains the college IDs I found.

Booker was a fucking professor with a degree in advanced literature. Specializes in Medieval, Ancient Greek, and Italian. There’s a trend there. Based on what I’ve heard so far, I think Andy, Quynh, Joe, and Nicky are the reason we have the story of Robin Hood.

Andy has a degree as a vet. She’s Dr. Andrea Scythe. Specialty is horses, I’m told she’s very good with them and for a time fought hard to keep the herds in America free. 

Joe had degrees in art, art history, creative writing, and journalism.

Nicky has his degree in medicine. He is Dr. Nicolas Marinelli. He’s also currently working on another Ph.D. 

Given that degrees take years to earn, I asked how it is they have managed to stay in places for long periods of time. The max is five years. During that five years, the things they will change are hair and facial hair or even color. Joe once started a semester with no beard, and his hair close-cropped, by the time he finished he’d changed it enough times that no one took notice of his other features. They would also make a show of complaining about the mundane things that ail us mortals to help pass. 

September 5th, 2020

That motherfucker organized my entire bookcase. 

First by genre, then alphabetical by last name. It’ll take me forever to fix it.

Update- Booker has insomnia, something brought on from years of dreaming about a drowning woman. He’s also read most of the books I have. 

Second update- I contacted Joe to ask what tricks or tips he could offer for me to use on Booker. He was confused about what I meant. When I explained what it was about Joe said he would get back to me about it. 

September 8th, 2020

Joe appeared last night. They didn’t know that Booker had been dreaming about Quynh all this time. Booker told them that the dreams began to fade after a few months. They would ask him questions when Booker wasn’t able to give them any new information he felt guilty. Booker could see the hurt in their eyes and felt like he was only disappointing them more. He carried guilt for not being able to tell them something better. Quynh still haunted his dreams. 

This information has shed some light on what has been going on in his head for 200 years. Why he felt such a burden. It’s always been clear he was sad, depressed by the loss of his family, but to be haunted with the image of a drowning woman certainly didn’t help. 

They feel each other die when a new one is made and until Booker and Nile meet Quynh, they will continue to feel like they are drowning.


	8. Entry 19, 20, 21 and & 22

September 9th, 2020

Both Joe and Booker have it out for F. Scott Fitzgerald. The man is dead and they still want to throw him from a rooftop. The more I listened to them talk the more I gathered that they are the friend that the significant other would hate and tell you to stop hanging with because bad decisions happen. 

No this was not the only story that I heard of their antics, they burned the goat in Switzerland or something crazy there. 

Collectively they both hate the German football teams and were glad to have been there the day the Berlin wall came down. There are pieces of it they kept. 

There was also a story about some Nazi’s, forgeries, and a Rodin. Somehow that ties into why Andy has so much of her shit in caves. Note to self: find secure storage units. 

This explains why they say caches of items are found in cellars and basements. Maybe that’s what I’ll give Booker the task of being, finding all their hiding spots and shipping it back to one location. I can only imagine what they’ve gathered over the years. No telling what Nile will stash away as time moves along.

September 15th, 2020

Booker must have been looking for something to cook with today because he found four strings of garlic in my pantry. It also didn’t help that I had various religious symbols around the house. 

I’m not a religious man. Booker took note of this. 

I did think they were vampires at first. That’s all I’m saying.

September 22nd, 2020

They’ve been around for a while. They’ve seen some things, done others, and I might regret having asked the question but curiosity and cats and all that. 

Update: I started with the obvious choice and called Booker. Only I was not prepared for the response I received, he answered my question with self-inflicted, by someone else’s hand or accidental?

I went with the accident. He’s been electrocuted. I don’t think I’m going to ask the others.

They also keep an unspoken tally of who has died the most in a year. Joe and Nicky actively try not to die. 

October 28th, 2020

I’ve had three trucks worth of crates of stuff delivered to the house. Booker arrives on a flight to help go over everything with instructions from Andy. He’ll also have her on call to go over what he finds. Not all of it is hers apparently some of it is Joe and Nicky’s that was hidden quickly during the war.

Hundreds of years of history stacked up. We’re going to catalog everything, this way just in case anything happens we can get it back if it ends up in a museum without having to break in and get it.

They definitely broke into a few museums over the years.

Update: 12 break-ins over the last 70 years stealing back things that were stolen during the war.

Update: There are so many fucking weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and just love fuel this.


	9. Entry 23, 24, and 25

November 5th, 2020

Remember, remember the fifth of November.

I regularly forget that Booker is a toddler compared to the others, which makes Nile a newborn. I say this because I get excited and go ask a question and before remembering when it happens I’ve already asked. The response I get is “1770”. That's the year he was born. His grandparents wouldn’t have even been alive to hear of it in France. 

I could call Joe and Nicky but they don’t answer half the damn time. I got Nile to answer for Andy but Andy says they’d left the area by then after Quynh was captured. I started to look for Quynh. I went back to Andy and then from there to the time that she would have been taken. I have to narrow down church records. Tens of thousands of women were executed by the church. 

November 13th, 2020

Nile called Booker this afternoon and I’m half-listening to the conversation. It didn’t make sense when he was just giving her numbers until she must have said something that the response ‘No that wasn’t me that started that shit, it was Joe. He kept mouthing off to the guards’.

What the hell did they get into?

“No, ask him about the firing squad execution of ‘62.”

I wish I could hear what she was asking him. 

“Damn right it’s on him. Okay, yeah, no, um ‘39 was my fault, I will admit that.”

The conversation ended. I’m not sure if I’m dealing with children or adults. They’ve lived lifetimes and yet still act the way they do, and I wonder if this is how they function for the sake of coping with what life has given them or if they are just this way. 

December 1st, 2020

I may have found something related to Quynh. There was a journal kept by one of the priests from one particular church. 

‘Today we captured two brides of Satan aiding in attempting to release their sister-wives from their fate. One with dark hair and eyes that held the color of the sun. The other from godless lands to the far east. The Devil’s reach is a lengthy one to have reached that far.’

‘We hung them, drowned them, and starved them, nothing killed them. At least not for long. They must be separated from each other. There is no better-explained notion than that of them drawing power from each other. The one with the sun in her eyes will be burned at the stake, the second will be encased in an iron maiden and cast into the sea.’

500 years drowning at the bottom of the ocean watching the lives of your loved ones through the eyes of two immortals.


	10. entry 26, 27, 28 & 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copley's first-holiday season with the guard.

December 7th, 2020

Today marks the anniversary of the day Japan bombed Pearl Harbor in America. Something I did not disclose previously is I am an American, born there but raised in England most of my life. It’s one of those events of history you can’t avoid when you’re from the states. But being the fact that I now know four human textbooks, I take advantage of it. 

Booker is the first to get my questions. During the time of the bombing, none of them were even in America, they were scattered to the winds across Europe. One of the few times that Joe and Nicky ever separated. 

Also, see previously the firing squad execution of ‘39.

They had a big hand in the war that much I know, there were plenty of pictures of them there to prove it. A picture that I thought was Joe was actually Nicky, he’d grown a beard to hide from the guards when he went back after his death.

Now I see why they took a five-year break after. 

Now that I don’t have to eavesdrop, the story of the Rodin and Andy’s caves. She had a house in Greece that ended up being raided, they took a great deal of the items there including this piece of art. She sent them to get it back, and to take out as many soldiers as they could which she secured transportation out and some uniforms as a disguise. 

D-day is by far one of their favorite days in history.

December 15th, 2020

I finally decided to make the house at least a little festive for the holiday season. I’m told that they celebrate to some degree and it usually depends if they are together for it or not or if a mission has them. 

I finally pulled out a little tabletop tree and could hear Booker mutter in french ‘oh thank god’. 

Update: They use Booker to measure the right tree height. The man is a tree. He’s 6’2” if you can get him to stand up straight.

December 18th, 2020

I found pieces of washed paper in the washer and dryer. I couldn’t remember putting anything in my pocket and tried to figure out where it came from.

Update- It was a map. I asked Booker and he grumbled about needing a new one. GPS exists and he knows this. When I asked why Booker explained it’s a trick they use when they have to get out of a situation. ‘Lost tourist’. Ditch any weapons they can, their clothing if possible, and break out the map to huddle together and go over it as if they are lost. 

They make a game out of it to see if they can get their attacker’s attention for help reading the map. I’m embarrassed by how many times he’s told me it’s worked. 

December 26th, 2020

It wouldn’t be the holidays unless something went south in some way or another. A dignitary’s two girls were captured and being held for ransom. The Old Guard took it without hesitation. 

What I did not expect was to see them appear at the door. Once they were in, Nicky went right to the kitchen while the others started to get settled. I know I have no place in stopping them so instead I sat back and watched them. Showers, dressed, and food, and a lot of it. Good thing Nile went out with a list while the rest pulled themselves together. 

There are a few cons to their ‘gift’. 

Dying wears on the body, the energy needed has to be replaced so they eat a lot and there is a great love for food. The other part is they sleep as soon as they are able to sleep. It’s like when a mortal breaks their bones you sleep more so your body has the energy to heal itself. They settled in around the table and ate quietly. Nile got the conversation going and I’ve learned that they have a list of people they absolutely despise. I asked for the ones they didn’t like from the last 150 years. 

Margaret Thatcher  
Henry Ford  
John Lennon  
Winston Churchill  
Coco Chanel  
Joseph McCarthy  
Ernest Hemingway  
Fitzgerald  
Any railroad baron  
Oil Tycoons  
Jack Kerouac  
Andrew fucking Jackson

Andy’s words. She has it out for him and apparently. Also, Booker is somewhat of a boxer and had gone up against the first Theodor Rosevelt. He’s also on the list of people they don’t like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me some things you guys would like to see.


	11. entry 30, 31, & 32

December 27th, 2020

They’ve gone off, well except Booker.

I now know things that not many people or that people will ever know about any of the people they spoke about. 

But I did learn a bit more about them. 

Andy has a sweet tooth, baklava is her favorite.  
Nicky once kissed Leonardo Di Vinci.  
Joe once punched Leonardo Di Vinci.  
Booker hates escargot.  
Nile loves spicy food. 

January 5th, 2021

He has gotta go. 

Booker’s been living with me and cooking and cooking means I’m eating because damn it the food is good. I had my annual physical and I’ve managed to gain a stone and a ½ in eight months. It is Booker’s fault, it’s all the damn food he keeps cooking. It’s all the pasta that Nicky has taught him to make. The rich dishes with butter in true French fashion. 

Update: I came home and he had aligot made with toasted bread, red meat sliced and cooked to perfection. Maybe I’ll just change my exercise routine. 

January 28th, 2021

Dumbest deaths round two, I dared ask.

One day I’ll let myself stop asking these questions, but I had them all in the house again so what the hell.

Andy: stabbed by the boning in a corset.  
Joe: Ate poisonous mushrooms.  
Nicky: stung by jellyfish  
Booker: died from eating blowfish

How in the fuck have they made it this far? I had an article, one of them escaped from the morgue. I’m not asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone 1/2 + 21 pounds.


	12. entry 33, 34, 35 & 36

February 14th, 2021

I have a system in place to alert me if they show up on any footage. I check the footage just to see if it is anything that might get them in trouble. 

Ex: if I get a note that they are caught on footage but it's something like them just sitting in a coffee shop I leave it alone. But if it’s footage of one of them getting hit by a car and getting up, I have to delete it from all sources. 

I got an alert for Andy getting arrested for a mild assault charge. 

Update: This is not the first time. Once she was arrested and ended up having to spend six months in county jail. The bail has since been paid and she’s out. I’m tempted to check if there have been any arrests made on the others. 

Update: I regret not restraining myself better. They all do, even Nile now. All for various reasons. I know now why Nicky is not allowed to drive often. 

February 17th, 2021

Booker can’t sing. I don’t know what put him in a good mood but whatever it was had him singing Istanbul Not Constantinople.

If I remember correctly the name was changed in 1930. 

Update: he was taking a look at my board again. He found the picture from the French Revolution of the man drinking wine. He said he knows he is a drunk but I could have picked a better picture.

March 2, 2021

One day I’ll learn to stop asking questions. 

It started off as a nice day, a good day, then the clouds started to come in, nothing out of the normal. But we got a bit of an electrical storm. Flashes of lightning for hours. Booker I noticed stayed well away from any windows. When I finally asked why it’s because he’s been struck by lightning. In his defense, he did say he asked for it because, and I quote ‘going through a bad patch’.

I finally asked the others if they had been struck by lightning. With the exception of Nile who is new. They all have. Andy says she can recall at least a dozen times she’s been struck in the last 1,000 years. Both Joe and Nicky have also been struck. 

I was told it’s not always the strike that gets you but the heart attack it causes after. Joe added that a cattle prod feels better. Which was followed up by the electric fence argument. Do they just tempt fate with certain things?

March 5th, 2021

They do indeed tempt fate, Nile died falling off of a rooftop because she tried parkour. I almost got ready to ask what she was thinking being her age but then again she’s just been given a get-out death card and grew up in the age of the internet, of course, she would try it and Joe showed her how. 

Booker looks far too smug about her doing it. I realize they encourage this shit telling her to live a little.


	13. entry 37, 38, 39, & 40

March 10th, 2021

I was searching through some things when I found a picture from the 30s, most likely during WW2. It was labeled ‘Is this the first-ever dab’? Don’t ask what a dab is, something Nile’s generation does for fun. 

Update: Both Joe and Booker refuse to cop with who did it. These fuckers were bold sometimes. It isn’t the only one. 

March 18th, 2021

If someone looked at my internet history they would ask what the fuck I was doing.

‘How far back are blue eyes traced’  
‘The great steppe’  
‘When did the library of Alexandria burn down’  
‘When did tomatoes come to europe’  
‘When did Italy become Italy’  
‘French lessons’  
'what does 'ta mère était un hamster et ton père sent les baies de sureau' mean'  
‘The silk road’  
‘List of sea shanties’  
‘List of famous pirates’  
‘The worst year in history’  
‘Who domesticated horses’  
‘When did we adopt the gregorian calendar’

March 27th, 2021

Finally asked Booker why he didn’t have an alternate weapon. In the footage, I had provided to Merrick they all had a secondary weapon except for Booker. 

Andy has a double-headed ax, Nicky a longsword, and Joe a scimitar. His excuse is that they did not have much use for them by the time he joined the military. Guns were more popular so they were reduced to bayonets and you were only given a sword if you had a higher rank. 

He does in fact know how to use a sword, but his preferred secondary is bombs. He keeps C4 handy for jobs and has blown himself up more times than he can count, his words. 

April 1st, 2021

I’ve always hated this day. There are those that let it go unnoticed and those that take actively participate in it. I waited to see which one this group of immortals was. Considering it had been nearly a year that Booker has been staying with me, he knows my usual routine, he knows he could do something if he was so pleased. I looked over my shoulder all day waiting for something to happen. I almost felt like I was on the plane with Joe and Nicky again. 

Update: His prank was by not pranking me and letting me work myself into a fit.

I hate it here.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on another fic that I will finish just after the New Year, once I finish I will be posting more for this one. But this is just to start.


End file.
